


later is for regrets

by Saraste



Category: Dracula - Bram Stoker
Genre: Dark, Dub-con vampire biting, F/F, Femslash, Femslash Friday, Lesbian Vampires, Loss of Control, Vampires, Vampires aren't always good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 09:19:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7751998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucy is in bed with Mina and loses control.</p>
            </blockquote>





	later is for regrets

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Unbeta'd. Written when I was on a really off mood. THIS IS NOT A HAPPY STORY. PROCEED WITH CAUTION.

Lucy is always so very careful, so very restrained in her actions, her hunger, until one time she _isn't_.

 

Mina is egging her on so wonderfully, her warm little body, alive, so very alive, writhing under Lucy's, hands grabbing at her arms, enough to bruise fleetingly. Mina's words are a sobbing mess, their tone urgent… maybe desperate.

 

Later… later Lucy will think if ' _stop_ ' was among them. If it was coupled with ' _please'._ If Mina's desperation was that of death-fear, not that of wanting to quench her lust.

 

If Mina had been trying to push her away.

 

But later is for regrets.

 

What leads to them is a moment of rapture… for Lucy. Not so Mina. Not completely. For while Lucy's fingers, over, inside, rubbing and rubbing and rubbing, bring Mina to completion, it is not just the _petit mort_ her lady love experiences.

 

For Lucy drinks her fill of Mina's life's blood, tastes her last heartbeat on her tongue, hears her last breath thundering in her ears, as if magnified a thousandfold. And then Lucy is a mess, a senseless heap, thoroughly sated, by the bed next to Mina.

 

Mina who is so cold and pale, and whose blood now blooms on Lucy’s cheeks. Mina who is silent. Still.

 

Lucy dozes for a while, her body shimmering with life, a stolen life, stolen blood, and she heeds not what she has taken, what she has lost.

 

For there is no bringing back life, true life, finite life, into Mina's death clouded eyes. Her laughter will never ring quite the same way, her smiles will not have their vivacious bloom, nor will her cheeks flush with her own blood.

 

Her blood will never nourish Lucy, for she has gorged on her poor Mina, taken everything, finally drunk her fill.

 

With a broken sob Lucy startles, when her ears cannot pick up a heaving breath, a settling heartbeat. She looks down at Mina by her side. Broken. Bloodied. Lifeless. And she weeps.

 

Lucy holds Mina in her arms, sobbing with fright, for she has done too much, crossed the one barrier there is no coming back from.

 

She knows that there is a chance, a chance for her to have Mina again, to be truly equal with her now. But she isn't sure. Cannot tell if there is something special that she should have done to Mina, with her. She doesn't know and Mina is cold and stiff in her arms.

 

” _Did she tell me to stop?,”_ Lucy thinks.

 

She swallows her sobs and holds Mina tighter. She has to believe that Mina _will_ come back. Because there isn't a future without Mina in it for Lucy, only a living death with an eternity to mourn. 

...

 

Mina stirs and, later, Lucy will wish she hadn't.


End file.
